


Faeries and Brews

by GrayTheAceOfSpades



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Gay, M/M, My First Fanfic, Mystical, No Fandom - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Slow Burn, We Die Like Men, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayTheAceOfSpades/pseuds/GrayTheAceOfSpades
Summary: A young man named Rowan is minding his own business, when he notices a small café. He feels drawn to it and goes in. As he sits down to enjoy his drink, his world gets changed forever.





	1. The Beginning

As Rowan walked down the street he noticed a café, it looked older and well-worn, homely. The name Faeries and Brews read across the top of the building. As Rowan studied the outside of the small café, he felt himself being drawn closer to it. When he eventually got into the café, he was taken aback by the assortment of smells that hit his nose.  
Fresh baked blueberry and strawberry pastries, brownies, breads, and even pies. The baked goods mixed with freshly brewed bitter coffee and teas, and the sweeter scent of hot chocolate. The interior of the café was simple, there were a couple of wooden tables scattered around the floor, the counter taking up the most space of the small building. The counter was a large flat surface with bar stools lined up next to it, a glass case held the delicious smelling baked goods, and a small doorway in back led to a small kitchen.  
There were two baristas behind the counter, and a waitress delivering drinks to the small number of patrons. The waitress delivering drinks was a girl who looked to be around 16, her hair was a long red braid, with flowers weaved into it, and pale white skin. The first barista behind the counter was a young man who looked to be about 22, Rowan’s age, with white hair and pale green eyes, and tanned skin. The second was a woman who looked about 25 with dyed lilac hair, her eyes were a dark brown, almost black, with skin to match.  
The first person to take notice of Rowan in the doorway was the young man, he smiled as he welcomed Rowan in.

“Hi! And welcome to Faeries and Brews. If you take a seat Briar will be right over,” His voice was loud and pleasant.

Rowan smiled back at the man and went over to take a seat, the atmosphere of the café was strange, it was comforting in a way that a fire was comforting, you could watch from afar but you shouldn’t touch it. Soon enough the young waitress came over to take his order, he ordered a latte and a piece of pie, then paid for it. The longer he was there, the more comfortable he felt as the unease started to fade away. When the waitress, Briar, returned he looked up to thank her when he noticed her teeth. Her teeth were sharp, not extremely sharp, but sharp enough to not be normal. Immediately the unease returned, the calm lethargy that had fallen over him dissipated. His words caught in his throat and all he could manage was a strained smile. Suddenly losing his appetite he pushed the piece of pie away and grabbed the latte he had ordered. Rowan held it in both hands and stared at the design on the top, a small fairy like creature. He held it close to his face to smell it. It was enchanting, better than anything he had ever smelled, and Rowan eagerly took a sip. The coffee covered his tongue and warmed his insides. A shiver went down his spine as he swallowed the first sip. Rowan was so entranced by the latte that he didn’t even notice when Briar came back over to check on him.

“Hello sir. How is everything?” Her voice sounded genuinely curious.

“It’s absolutely deli-” Rowan’s voice cut out as he looked at her, her eyes had turned completely blue, and her skin had gained a greenish tint. The sharp teeth he had seen earlier were now even sharper.

Rowan jumped out of his seat and started to scramble back away from her. Her face morphed from one of curiosity to one of concern. As Rowan looked around more he noticed the simple wooden tables and chairs had become tree stumps in the ground, and the walls were covered in vines. The two baristas behind the counter had also gained pupiless eyes and sharp teeth. The males skin going blue and the females’ completely black. The other patrons that had been in the café had already left, so there was no one else for Rowan to rely on to make sure he wasn’t going crazy.

“Sir? Are you okay?” Briar asked him while slowly walking towards him.

“St-stay back!” Rowan shouted as he was backed up against the wall.

The other two baristas had started to walk over as well.

“Excuse me, is everything okay over here?” The male asked, concern thick in his voice.

“Wh-why do you look l-like that? What’s wr-wrong with your eyes!” Rowan was scared, his eyes wide and his voice quivering.

The three employees shared a look, they all started to back away slowly until they were sitting in chairs near Rowan.

“Okay. Let’s take this slowly.” The male spoke in a gentle voice, “My name is Flint, this is Ivory, and you know Briar.”

“We are what you would call faeries” The female barista, Ivory, spoke.

“And before you say anything, we do have wings and we are real.” Briar added in quickly.

Rowan was about to speak when he started to sway, the world was getting fuzzy. And then there was nothing.


	2. Throwing Up and Other Happenings

When Rowan woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell. Not the same smells of fresh baked goods, but the smell of a bitter tea. As he sat up his head started spinning again, grabbing it to steady himself he looked around the dimly lit… room? The area he was in was more a small cave than an actual room. Small shelves were carved into the walls, from his vantage point on the ground, Rowan could see that they held moss and different types of herbs. In the corner of the cave sat a small, green haired figure. The figure was hunched over a steaming pot, adding different leaves and liquids into it. As Rowan was about to call out to the figure, he heard footsteps enter the cave.

“Apple? How’s our guest doing?” This new voice was high-pitched, and held a sort of elegance.

The small figure took a sharp inhale of breath,”My Queen! You surprised me. From what I can see, he is fine just got a little scared is all. But… there is one thing that confuses me” Apple sounded hesitant.

“And what would that be Apple?” The voice, the Queen apparently, said sounding slightly impatient.

“Well… it seems that he… that he has fairy blood.”

The Queen started to laugh, a small, cold laugh,”That’s not possible, I do not appreciate being lied to Apple.” Her voice had gone cold.

“My Queen I assure you I am not lying to you. I don’t understand anymore than you do, but it is the truth.” Apple’s voice wavered slightly.

“Show me.”

From where Rowan was, he could just barely make out the Queen’s form, she was a tall, and copper skinned, lady. Her blond hair fell to the floor, and Rowan caught a glimpse of golden eyes. But what really surprised him was the two sets of golden wings that sprouted from her back. Apple was making her way towards him when she noticed that he was awake.

“Oh! I didn’t know that you had woken up. Let me go grab the tea I was making. My Queen, if you could just wait here for a moment.” Apple didn’t give the Queen time to respond before she raced off towards the steaming pot.

The Queen looked over at Rowan, her golden eyes piercing through him. He started to shiver under her gaze, he tried to look anywhere but her. Apple soon walked back over, she was holding a small wooden cup. She handed it to Rowan and gave him a kind smile.

“Drink this, it’ll make you feel better.”  
Rowan gave the steaming liquid a suspicious look before taking a small sip. The flavor of mint washed over his tongue and filled his nose, making him sputter. Once he got over the initial surprise he kept drinking the tea, letting himself be soothed by the warmth. When he was done drinking Apple took the cup from him and turned to the Queen.

“Now, my Queen, if you would try to take him back to his own world.” Apple addressed the Queen casually, like they’ve known each other for awhile.

“Apple, if what you tell me is not true, then you know what will happen.” The Queen sounded apprehensive.

“Yes, but I assure you, it will not happen.”

The Queen turned to Rowan and offered her hand. Rowan accepted it and he was suddenly in his apartment, he felt as if his stomach was in his throat.

“Oh god, I need to sit down.” His voice was weak and quivering.

The Queen was staring at him as if he had two heads. She immediately grabbed his hand again and he was back in the small cave. Rowan started to heave. The tea and the latte from earlier, along with his lunch got emptied on to the cave floor. Apple’s face morphed into one of disgust and pity. The Queen grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her outside, Rowan could hear her bark an order to someone to go into the cave and watch him. A fiery haired man walked over to Rowan and started to stand guard.

“Hi, my name is Pyro.” The guard was whispering like he wasn’t supposed to be talking to Rowan.

“Uh, my name is Rowan.” Rowan offered his hand for Pyro to shake.

Pyro stared at his hand with a confused look, before turning back around. Rowan put his hand back down and tried to stop gagging. Eventually Apple came back in and whispered something to Pyro. Pyro threw a smile at Rowan and Apple then left. Apple turned to Rowan and clapped her hands.

“So, we are going to do a couple of tests. First, I want you to tell me who your parents are.”

“Well, my mom’s name is Shelby Jackson and I never knew my father.” Rowan had always felt embarrassed that his father had walked out before he was even born.

“Well, I guess that would make sense. Now I need you to empty your mind and become completely calm.” Apple’s voice was peaceful.

Rowan let his mind go blank and focused only on Apple’s voice.

“I need you to focus on a color, the first one that comes to mind.” Her voice was drawing a vision into his mind, the copper pot that always sat on his stove was the first color.

Rowan felt a sharp pain the more he focused on the color, Apple’s voice cut through the pain, “Keep focusing through the pain, if you don’t the experience won’t complete itself.”

“Bring the happiest memory you can think of into your mind and turn it that color.” Apple’s voice rang clear and as soon as the memory turned the beautiful copper color, the pain stopped.

“Open your eyes Rowan.” Apple coaxed him into the waking world with a gentle voice, Rowan’s head throbbing from the pain.

“Turn around and see your new accessory.” Her voice held a light humour,

As Rowan turned his head he saw the copper color from his mind. The wings on his back were a conglomeration of coppers, reds, and browns. The colors swirled and changed with the light. The structures weren’t made of feathers exactly, but a something close to it. He reached out to touch them, they were soft, and warm. Rowan fluttered them, a soft breeze coming from them.

“What is this?” He whispered in awe.


	3. The King

The Queen rushed in with a slightly taller man. Everything about him was pale and cold, he had shoulder length hair that was almost white, his pale skin had a bluish tint to it, and his silver eyes looked cold and calculating. He had two sets of big silver wings sprouting from his back that seemed to command attention. Even his clothes were white, and a small black vine weaved itself around his head. The newcomer looked over Rowan with a cold look that only got colder when he spotted the newly sprouted wings on his back. The man took a step closer to Rowan.

“What are you?” His voice was low and commanding.

“I… I d-don’t know an-anymore.” Rowan’s voice was quiet and stuttering.

The man straightened his white tunic, the sheathed sword threateningly visible. Rowan stood up from the bed he had been sitting on, slightly unsteady, Apple grabbed his arm to help steady him. Her face was full of concern.

“Rowan, I don’t know if you should be standing right now.” Her voice was full of a motherly concern.

“I’m fine Apple. Just a little dizzy.” Rowan’s voice was still weak, but it was getting stronger.

The man grabbed Rowan’s shoulder and pulled him out of the cave. He was marched into a giant emerald green forest. The trees looked as if they could touch the clouds, bridges stretched between the branches. Buildings wrapped around the trunks high in the air. People walked to and from different buildings, sometimes glancing down at Rowan and the man.

“Sir where are we going.” Rowan was trying to keep up as his arm was being pulled faster than he could walk.

“I am the Fairy King and you will address me as such.” The King was cold and harsh, never slowing down.

Rowan tried to pull his arm free but the King’s grip was like iron. His wings started to flutter as his heart rate picked up. Where was he going? Were they going to kill him? What was happ-

The King’s voice cut through his worries, “I would refrain from trying to fly, seeing as you just got your wings.”

“Wha… I’m not trying to fly.” Rowan was slightly dazed from being brought out of his thoughts. Not realizing he was floating a couple inches off the ground.

The King pulled Rowan back down to the ground and started walking again, only slower this time. As if he realized how stressed Rowan was. His eyes remained facing ahead but they seemed to soften slightly.

“Um… where are we going?” Rowan’s voice was quiet, just loud enough for the King to hear it.

The King stopped suddenly, sighing, “We are going to the castle. Once there we will call upon a sorcerer to test your blood and find your father.”

“And when you do?” Rowan was curious if he would get to meet his father.

“He will be tried before the fairy court on the account of lying with a human.” The King sounded sad, “Now come along.”

The King grabbed Rowan’s shoulder and led him up a set of stairs that led to the web of bridges. He walked the bridges with practiced ease, leading Rowan to a giant castle. The castle wrapped around a giant tree, the spires reaching far into the intricate web of branches. The tan wood of the castle blended with the dark browns and greens of the trees perfectly. And the more he looked at it, the more Rowan saw the faint glowing aura around the castle. A warmth spread through Rowan’s body as a thought raced to his mind.

‘I’m finally home.’


	4. Bonding

The King and Rowan walked into the castle, Rowan’s eyes still blown wide at the thought he had. As Rowan looked around the main foyer, a grand staircase falling in the middle of beautiful hardwood floors. A balcony at the top of the stairs led to several other rooms, pillars coalesced into a large dome-like roof a skylight formed around the trunk of the tree that went through the floor. The King led Rowan to a large open doorway, an ornate table sitting in the middle of the room, a strange looking person sat at the end of the table. They had their head down as they fidgeted with a small mechanical bird with emerald eyes. The fairy wound up the bird, letting it go. Rowan watched in amazement and childlike wonder as the bird flew out of the man’s hands and landed on Rowan’s shoulder, nestling itself into the crook of his neck. The fairy looked up and smiled at Rowan.

“Ah, so you’re the one I’ve heard so much about.” Their voice and eyes were filled with kindness.

“From what I know I’ve only been here for a day or two. How could you have heard about me?” Rowan asked amusement lacing his voice.

The fairy chuckled slightly, “Word travels fast in this kingdom.”

“Winnie, it’s nice to see you again.” The sweetness in the King’s voice held an edge of something else, something private.

Winnie glared at the King and walked over to Rowan, grabbing his arm and taking out a syringe. Rowan panicked and tried to snatch his arm away.

“What are you doing!?”

“Oh! I’m just taking blood so we can see who your missing father is. Sorry for not explaining, I’m forgetful like that.” Winnie’s voice was full of a dark amusement.

The King chuckled slightly. As Winnie finished drawing Rowan’s blood they turned around and spread the blood on the table, whispering a few words. Rowan looked on as the blood started to glow and an image was cast into the air, it was of his mother and a man that was an exact copy of him. His father he assumed. The King growled.

“Sol. Of course it was him.” The King was angry, his voice as sharp as a dagger.

“You’re one to talk.” Winnie snapped at him.

“Like you didn’t play a part in it Winnie.” The King’s voice softened slightly.

“Um… I can leave if you want to have a private conversation?” Rowan’s voice cut through the tension in the room, seemingly snapping Winnie out of their own mind.  
“No no, I was just about to leave since my job is done. I’m going to leave Pipseekey with you though. He seems to like you.” Winnie gave him a wink and walked out of the room.

“Wait! Who’s Pipseekey?” Rowan cried out after them.

“The bird you idiot! Just wind him up again when he pecks at your ear.” Winnie yelled faintly through the door, their voice was full of humor which seemed to be common with them.

The King grabbed his head and walked over to the table, leaning his back against it. He sighed and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and Pyro and Flint stood in the room. Flint looked over at Rowan and smiled, Pyro stared straight ahead, a guard helmet covering his previously visible spiky orange hair.

“Pyro, I need you to find my brother and bring him to the holding cells. Flint if you could take Rowan in a tour of the kingdom?” The King sounded tired, and when he addressed Flint his tone was almost desperate.

Pyro saluted the King and walked out.

“Of course my King.” Flint bowed and walked towards Rowan, holding out his elbow for Rowan’s hand, “Shall we?” Flint said with a wink.

“We shall.” Rowan blushed and slid his hand into the crook of Flint’s elbow.

Walking out of the castle’s dining room, Flint and Rowan made their way towards the castle door and out onto the walkways Rowan had seen earlier. They walked towards a smaller building with a pointed roof, passing people that Flint would wave and smile at. The people would wave back before looking at Rowan with a questioning glance and going back to their own path. Rowan’s blush continued to grow as he kept his head down only looking up when Flint started to explain which building was which.

“This one is the tavern, technically where you first entered the fairy world.” Flint’s voice was softer than it had been with the King.

When Rowan didn’t say anything Flint waved in to Briar and Ivory and continued walking. Suddenly Rowan felt a peck on his ear and remembered the mechanical bird. He pulled it down to wind the bird up again before catching back up to Flint. They walked past a shop, and a few houses before Rowan started to look around on his own.

“Hey Flint? What’s that building?” Rowan pointed to a building obscured by trees, it looked like the only one made of stone and was far taller than the tree canopy.

“Oh! That’s the familiar tower. Where young faeries get their familiars, “Do you want to go?” His voice was mischievous and lured Rowan to follow. 

Rowan and Flint ran to the tower, giggling as others walking past gave them odd glances. Eventually they reached the tower, Flint pulling Rowan to the side.

“So, there are usually guards at the entrance, but Pyro taught me a secret way in. Are you ready?” Flint was slightly out of breath, his eyes wild with mischief.

“Hell yeah I am!” Rowan exclaimed.

Flint grabbed Rowan by the hand and tugged him towards the back of the tower, glancing around to see if they were in eyesight of the guards. Once they reached the back of the tower he glanced up and spread his wings, they were a beautiful dark green and shimmered in the light.

“Let’s see if those wings of yours work Rowan!” He exclaimed and started to fly upwards.

Rowan spread his wings and started to flap them, shaky at first but then gaining some rhythm as he got in the air. They started laughing as Flint grabbed Rowan’s arm with both his hands and helped pull him towards a small hole-like window in the wall. Flint landed on the ledge and squeezed through, pulling Rowan with him. When Rowan looked around he saw animals of all species, all glowing. Flint started to pull Rowan down towards the animals and whisper-call for someone or something.

“Fes! Fes! Where are you? I have someone for you to meet!” As he continued to call, a small glowing blue kitten walked through the animals towards him.

The cat had green eyes and a lizard’s tail swaying behind it. It jumped up into Flint’s arms when he held them out. Flint started to pet the cat as tiny purrs pushed through it’s body causing small puffs of smoke to come of of it’s nose.

“Fes this is Rowan. Rowan this is Fesrop, the Axilonus.” Flint put Fes on his shoulders and looked back at Rowan, “So. Do you want to meet your familiar?”

“Yeah, but what do I do?” Rowan glanced around at the other glowing animals.

“Just hold out your hand. The familiar will choose you.” Flint sounded very excited, almost child-like.

Rowan looked at Flint skeptically but held out his hand all the same. As he looked around he noticed a slight shifting in the ranks of glowing animals. He closed his eyes and just focused on his breathing, only opening his eyes when he felt a weight drop into it. He opened his eyes to be met with the glowing red eyes of a large mountain hare. Flint squealed and pulled Rowan into a hug before pushing him back in order to look into his eyes.

“Oh my god! Isn’t this so exciting! This is the first time I’ve seen a familiar chose a fairy!” His eyes were shining with joy and Rowan couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“So what are you going to name him!”

“Uh, I think I like the name Penala?”Rowan chuckled awkwardly.

The hare nuzzled Rowan’s leg as if agreeing with him. Rowan picked up Pen and smiled at Flint.

“Now what?” Rowan asked.


	5. Bonding and Discoveries

Flint looked at Rowan and grabbed his hand again.

“Now, we go on another adventure.” He pulled Rowan out of the door that the guards were in front of, “Howdy there!” He waved.

“Prince Flint! How did you get in there?” The guards saluted with stunned expressions.

“That doesn’t matter.” He brushed past the guards and walked down the pathway, barely keeping a straight face.

When they got out of earshot of the guards, he and Rowan burst into laughter, leaning on each other.

“That was amazing! Did you see their faces!?” Rowan said through the laughter.

“They were all like… And then they just stared as we walked past!” Flint said exaggerating the guards facial expressions to make it funnier.

Suddenly there was a burst of golden light in front of them and Flint stood straight up, Rowan following slower. Still giggling slightly.

“Flint! I just got word of that little stunt you pulled. If you would care to explain.” The Queen was angry, more angry than Rowan had ever seen her.

“Sorry mother. I was just taking Rowan to see the familiars and was scared the guards wouldn’t let us in.” Flint was sheepish and subdued.

“What! Are you telling me, you took an outsider into the familiars’ tower! You know that is against the rules! If only you were more like your sister.” The Queen was seething, but keeping it slightly more controlled than before.

“But mother, Rowan is not an outsider. In fact, I think I heard the King say that Sol was Rowan’s father.” Flint was trying to remain calm and reason with her.

“I know about that already you imbecile! I’m the Queen.” Flint flinched at the name, causing Rowan to pull him slightly behind him.

“Your majesty, I’m sorry to interject, but I’ll have to ask you to refrain from calling Flint an imbecile. If you are to punish anyone than punish me as it was my idea in the first place.” Rowan’s voice rang strong and protective.

The Queen looked at him, rage clear on her face. There was another burst of light and the Queen was gone. Rowan looked behind him at Flint and saw him wiping silent tears from his face. Rowan pulled him into a hug.

“I didn’t know you were the King’s son.” Rowan said softly.

“I’m not. I’m just the Queen’s son. I’m a bastard child, born to an unknown man.” Flint said chuckling darkly, “Don’t worry though, I get reminded of it everyday like that.”

“Is there anywhere you like to go when you get upset?” Rowan said pulling back slightly to look at Flint.

“Yeah, usually my sister, but sometimes if she’s too busy I go see Nova.”

“Who’s Nova?” Rowan said slightly confused.

Flint looked at the setting sun, and started walking with Rowan in tow, “I’ll show you.”

Flint led Rowan to a small shack, far off the path of any other buildings and carved into a tree. The shack was framed by the raising moon, seemingly glowing. White flowers were starting to bloom in the front garden, the door was slightly ajar. Flint walked in as if he owned the place. Rowan followed more tentatively, and looked around. 

A small table sat in the corner, surrounded by chairs. A couch was pushed against the wall, a coffee table made of the trunk was piled with books and board games. A kettle was already brewing on a small open fire, and three mugs sat next to it on a small wooden counter. Yet, the most unusual thing were the stars. Stars and constellations littered the walls and ceiling. Rowan looked on in awe as the raising moon caused them to glow slightly.

“Yes, I find that to be my favorite part too.” A new voice, deep and silky, sounded in Rowan’s ear causing him to jump, “I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you.

 

Rowan turned around to find a small, white-eyed fairy looking up at him. They had curly, black hair that fell to their mid back, their skin almost as dark. They had wings that shifted between greens, purples, blacks, and blues.

Whom Rowan can only assume is Nova, pushed past him. They walked over to the kettle and poured tea into the three mugs, handing one to Rowan and walking over to Flint, who was already on the couch, with the other two. Nova joined Flint on the couch and looked at Rowan, gesturing to the space between them and Flint. Rowan hesitantly walked over to the couch and sat down, when he was settled Flint almost immediately put his head on Rowan’s shoulder. Pen and Fes sat close to their feet, Pip joining the familiars.

“Flint I assume you are going to introduce me to your new friend? Unless you have forgotten your manners. In which case my lessons will have proved useless.” Nova stated matter-of-factly, only a slight hint of amusement slipping into their voice.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Rowan this is Nova, my tutor and the person who basically raised me and my siblings. Nova this is Rowan, the newest member of the kingdom and son of Sol.” Flint’s voice came as a soft mumble from Rowan’s shoulder.

“Uh… nice to meet you Nova.” Rowan said giving them a hesitant smile.

“And you Rowan, son of Sol and Shelby Jackson.” Nova did not look at Rowan, only continuing to drink their tea.

Rowan startled again, “How did you know my mother’s name?”

“The same way that I know many things, like how I needed to set out three mugs instead of two tonight.” Nova got up again, grabbing the now empty mugs and walked over to a sink in the corner, washing the mugs and sitting back on the couch.

They all sat in a strange, yet comfortable, silence. The only sounds came from when Nova stood up and moved to the table at the same time Flint moved his head to Rowan’s lap. Causing Rowan to shift over so Flint could lie down. Eventually Flint’s breath evened out and he fell asleep. Rowan looked over at Nova who was reading a book, glasses perched on their nose.

Rowan was about to ask what book they were reading when, “It’s the history of the royal family. And I’m not reading, I’m updating it.” Nova looked up at Rowan’s startled face and smiled slightly.

“I can hear your thoughts, and that question was particularly loud, along with your feelings. Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” Nova smirked and went back to the book, “If it makes you feel any better, he feels the same. He just doesn’t know quite yet.”

Rowan blushed and looked at Flint’s sleeping form, brushing a strand of hair away from his face, “Did you actually raise him and his siblings?”

“Yes, but he always held a special place in my heart. Do not get me wrong though, I love the Little Prince and Apple as well.” Nova smiled at Flint, with a love that had been missing from the Queen’s eyes.

“Apple is his sister?” Rowan asked.

“Yes, she is the King and Queen’s only full-blooded child. While the Little Prince and Rowan are connected by nothing but Flint’s need to protect him from his mother’s wrath.” Nova sounded disapproving.

“I take it you don’t like the Queen?” Rowan said tentatively, as if what he was saying was forbidden.

“No, I do not. She is not a good mother. The only reason she claims the Little Prince as her son is so a scandal does not spread through the kingdom.” Nova kept their voice as calm and clear of emotion as they could.

When Rowan was about to ask who the Little Prince was, two figures walked in the door. A small child ran over to Nova, hugging them, while the slightly taller one walked over to the couch and pushed Rowan over slightly to make room.

“We heard what happened with our mother. We wanted to make sure he was okay and realized he would probably be here.” Apple whispered to Rowan, petting Flint’s head.

“He is okay Apple, in fact he is having quite a pleasant dream. He seems to be having a picnic with you, Little Prince, and Rowan seems to have joined you.” Nova said, ushering Little Prince over to Apple’s lap.

“Well well well. It seems our brother has invited the newcomer to his family picnic dream. Isn’t that strange Little Prince?” Apple said slyly.

 

“Very strange Apple.” Little Prince said giggling slightly.

Rowan just blushed and looked away, seeing Nova smiling at them with affection and contentment.

“So, small one, is your name Little Prince or do you have a different one?” Rowan said, changing the subject.

“Of course ‘Little Prince’ isn’t my name silly! My real name is Barley. I was named after my real mother’s dead father.” His voice stayed cheery, “but everyone calls me Little Prince, because I’m little and a prince!”

Apple gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes,”Little Prince, you know you don’t need to tell people the tragic backstory of your name every time they ask.”

“But sis, it’s more fun if I-” He got cut off by a large yawn.

Apple looked over at Nova and asked a silent question, Nova nodded and moved into a small side room. Apple pick up Little Prince and moved him to the room, coming back after a while and sitting back down on the couch.

“I just put Little Prince to bed in case you were wondering. I also want you to know that Flint is my little brother. And if you hurt him, it won’t be good for you.” Apple glared at him, before her face moved to a smile, “Anyway I’m off to bed as well, you should get some sleep too, that fainting spell really drained you.”

Rowan could hear Nova laugh slightly and turned to glare at them. He moved Flint so he could wrap his arms around his waist. Rowan closed his eyes and tried to sleep when he felt a blanket being draped across them. He opened his eyes to find Nova kissing Flint’s forehead and then moving onto his.

“Keep him safe for me. That is all I ask of you.” Nova smiled and walked to another room.


	6. Laughing and Flirting

Flint woke up with arms holding him in place on Nova’s couch. He turned to find himself less than an inch from Rowan’s face, still sound asleep. He started to slowly remove himself as a blush started to grow on his face. He stood up and rearranged the blanket around Rowan’s shoulders. Flint picked up Pen and put him next to Rowan, Fes crawled his way up Flint’s back. Flint moved to the table in the corner, seeing Apple, Little Prince, and Nova already awake.

“Nice to see you’ve joined the land of the living bro.” Apple said with a snort.

Flint glared at Apple before grabbing a plate of whatever was cooking on the fire, “Nice to see you actually join us for breakfast once sis.”

Apple snorted again before looking over at the sleeping Rowan, “You know, he actually is pretty cute. And he’s just my type.”

It was Flint’s turn to snort, “Since when did ador- I mean dorks become your type. I thought that belonged to Nova.”

“Oh Flint, it became my type when I knew it would make you jealous.” Apple smirked at Little Prince, who smirked back. “Anyway, you know I would never actually do anything. I wouldn’t even like him like you do.”

Flint was about to say something when Rowan started to stir. Flint just grumbled into his food and glared at Apple out of the corner of his eye. Rowan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked over to the table, sitting in the empty chair next to Apple. Nova grabbed a plate of food for Rowan, who started eating slowly.

“So, Rowan, who do you enjoy?” Apple asked innocently.

Rowan choked on the food, glancing at Little Prince who was obliviously enjoying his food, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Who. Do. You. Enjoy?” Her eyes held a mischievous look.

Rowan looked at Flint, who had taken to glaring at Apple openly. Nova just chuckled, before grabbing Little Prince and leading him out of the room.

“Rowan you don’t have to answer her.” Flint said. He knew what Apple was trying to do. And he did not enjoy it.

“Uhh… I’m bi?” Rowan’s voice answered unsuredly.

Apple cheered slightly and looked over at Flint, “You hear that? Bi. So Rowan-”

Flint cut her off before she could continue, “Rowan, I give you permission to ignore any and all of Apple’s questions.”

“Oh Rowan, you wouldn’t ignore little old me, now would you? Especially since I’m the doctor in this kingdom, and I’m very experienced with the body.” Apple winked at him and placed her hand on his thigh.

Rowan just blushed, “Uh… I think I’m gonna go look for Nova and Little Prince.” Rowan practically ran out of the room, leaving Flint and Apple alone.

“What the fuck was that Apple?!” Flint seethed.

“Now you know that he could be interested Flint. I helped you.” Apple said unaffected.

Flint put his face in his hands, groaning, “Yeah but you didn’t need to flirt with him!”

“Oh baby bro! If you think that was me even trying to flirt, you are very mistaken. I was just talking with a little added flare!” Apple smirked at Flint and grabbed their plates. “Now, I’m going to take care of the dishes and you should go find your new crush.”

Flint blushed and ran after Rowan, he found Little Prince, Nova, and Rowan in the backyard area. It was a sheltered outcropping of branches that wove into a flattish ground covered in leaves. Little Prince was running around with Rowan and Pen, playing tag. Flint went to stand next to Nova and watch them, thinking how he could get used to this.

“You know I can clearly hear everyone’s thoughts, right Flint?” Nova said with amusement.

“Wha- I wasn’t thinking anything bad!” Flint’s blush grew bigger.

“Yes, but you really should figure out your feelings before you say anything. Especially when you have feelings for two people.” Nova said before walking away to sit at a small outside table. Flint was about to go ask what they meant, when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

“Come play with us!”Little Prince looked at him with pleading eyes, “Can you call out Fen too?”

“Uh, sure bud, but he’s gonna need a minute to get to his bigger form.” Little Prince cheered and dragged Flint along to join their game of tag.

They all laughed as Fes dragged Apple out to join them too. Eventually the game ended when they were all lying on the grass, too tired to move, laugh and giggling together.


	7. Father and Son

Rowan knew that life had never felt so right to him. Laying on the leaf covered ground he felt at peace. Which is why it made so much sense that it was ruined in the next moment. There was a flash a light, not the golden light that came from the Queen, but a silvery light. The King. Apple grabbed Little Prince and pulled him to his feet, holding onto his hand tightly and putting herself between him and the King. Flint tugged Rowan up and held his arm, pulling Rowan slightly behind him, like what Apple was doing with Little Prince. Nova stood up so fast that their chair fell to the ground. As the King looked around at the faeries, he sighed.

“I seem to be interrupting something here.” He said

“Yes. And I would appreciate if you would leave, as you are not welcomed here and you know this.” Nova replied coldly.

“I’m here to fetch Rowan. I will not be long.” He said, just as coldly.

“If you’re taking him, you’re taking all of us father.” Apple butted into the conversation.

“No, we only need Rowan.” The King tried to leave no room to argue, but Apple found a small space.

“Father, you will be taking all of us. We will not allow Rowan to be on his own.” Apple stepped in front of Rowan and Flint, she was putting herself in the position of a shield.

The King looked at Apple with a growing, cold, rage. This was much different from his wife, who was a burning sun. He walked over until he was just inches from Apple, leaning down so his face was just as close. Apple met his gaze with a defiance Rowan had never seen in anyone before.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, daughter.” The King grabbed Apple’s arm and suddenly everyone, excluding Nova, were back in the main foyer of the castle. 

Rowan felt a rush of nausea and grabbed onto Flint’s arm, doubling over. Rowan felt Flint put his other arm over his back and pull him towards his chest, allowing Rowan to lean on him for support. Rowan felt the vomit make its way up his throat as he tried to hold it back, Apple rushing over to him as well. The King looked on in disgust as the vomit made its way out of Rowan’s mouth onto the ground. As soon as he was finished, maids came over to clean the mess up, handing Apple a cup of steaming something. Apple handed Rowan the cup and let him drink some of it before taking the rest away.

“Father you know that the first time someone is teleported they should be warned.” She said with a slight coldness.

“Yes, well time was of the essence daughter.” The King replied, starting to walk up the stairs.

While Apple and the King continued their conversation Flint turned to Rowan, hand still across his back, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Sorry about the floor.” Rowan replied weakly.

Flint chuckled and started to lead Rowan after the King, “No problem. It was worth seeing the King’s face.”

Rowan chuckled with him and let himself be led to the room the King had disappeared into. When he entered, he saw Apple and Little Prince standing in the corner of the room, whispering to each other, as the King was talking to someone who looked a lot like what Rowan has seen in the mirror for the 22 years of his life. The man turned to look at Flint and Rowan as they entered the room.

The man’s gaze lingered on Rowan, looking him up and down, “Ah! So you’re the one that shares my blood.” 

Rowan suddenly felt nauseous again and leaned against Flint, who led him to a chair at a small table. Rowan looked at this man, his father, and put his head in his hands. He heard the chair next to him move and felt a foreign hand on his back, he flinched away and the hand pulled back. Rowan looked up and saw his father next to him.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Sol.” And he offered his hand for a handshake.

“Huh. That’s the first time someone has offered me a handshake.” Rowan said as he took it.

“Yeah, it’s not really a fairy thing. I kind of learned it from your mother.” He said with a small smile.

Rowan smiled back, “So. Why do I exist?”

Sol looked shocked and then started to laugh, “That is a very strange way to ask that question. Uh… you exist because I went to the human world and fell in love.”

“So, that’s why you left? Because you were in love with my mom?” Rowan asked with a slight bitterness.

“No, I left to protect you.” Sol’s voice got serious,”If I hadn’t left, you wouldn’t be alive right now.”


	8. Revelations

Rowan stared at Sol, shocked, “What do you mean?”

As Sol was about to answer the King cut him off, “If Sol had been present during your birth, the pure magical energy of a fairy being born combined with the energy from him would alert faeries immediately that something had happened.” 

“And if they discovered you and what your are, you would have been killed almost immediately.” Sol finished glaring at the King.

“So why was I not killed as soon as I was taken to the fairy world?” Rowan asked.

Flint made a noise in the back of his throat and started to blush. The King looked at Rowan and Flint with a blank expression, while Apple snorted in the back.

“We could not kill you, because you had already been marked by the time you were brought to the attention of my mother and father.” Apple said, seemingly the only one who was willing to speak at the moment.

“And what, exactly, does that mean Apple?” Rowan said, turning to look at her.

“It means that another fairy took a liking to you and has bound themselves to you. It also means that their life is intertwined with yours.” Apple said.

Rowan stood, shocked, “What? My life is intertwined with another person?”

“Seems that way.” Apple chuckled.

There was a loud crash next to Rowan, startling him, and he looked up just in time to see Flint sprint out of the room. As Rowan made to follow him the King held him in place and nodded at Apple. Apple walked more calmly through the door and after Flint. Rowan glared at the King and tried to push him aside and stand up.

“It’s best if you give him time.” The King said tightening his grip.

“Can anyone explain what just happened.” Rowan said giving up his efforts to get up.

“Well my big brother likes you. And you like him. So you two are connected.” Little Prince spoke up from the corner, like it was common knowledge.

Rowan looked at Little Prince and stared, his mind trying to comprehend. He knew that Nova had told him that Flint felt the same way that he did, but Rowan hadn’t taken that seriously. Rowan had assumed that Nova was crazy or that they just wanted to believe that Flint was actually in love with him. He pushed against the King again, only to find that he was let up easily. Rowan looked at the King surprised.

“I wouldn’t be able to stop you even if I wanted to.” He explained.

Rowan ran out the door and looked down the corridor that he had entered. Rowan didn’t see anything, but heard a distant voice that sounded a lot like Apple. He walked towards the voice quietly, not wanting to interrupt the siblings.

“Flint you can’t just run away from your feelings. That’s not how life works.”

“Really? Because it seems that running is a pretty good option right now.” Flint’s voice sounded watery as if he had been crying.

“Flint! Just because you didn’t know what you had done doesn’t make your feelings any less real.” Apple sounded frustrated.

“I can’t love him.”

“Well why not! He clearly loves you back!”

“Because I love someone else!” Apple’s voice cut off and Rowan put his hand to his mouth to stop from making a sound.

Rowan turned to run down to the main foyer and out of the castle when he heard footsteps exit the room next to him.

“Rowan? Did you-” Rowan blocked Apple’s voice out and ran, tears starting to stream down his face.

“Rowan!” That was the last thing he heard before the door closed behind him and he was running to an unknown location.


	9. Safety

Rowan kept running until his lungs were burning and he had to stop. When he looked around he found himself in a small cropping of houses. They were small, but nicely kept. As he looked around some more he realized that he had no idea where he was. His confusion must have shown as he approached by a small woman holding a basket of flowers.

“Hello there. Are you lost?” Her voice was sweet and motherly, like fresh-baked cookies.

“Uh yeah, do you think you could help me get to Nova’s hut?” He didn’t know why he chose Nova’s house.

“I’m sorry son but Nova’s hut only appears at night.”She sounded slightly sad.

“Oh uh I’m sorry for bothering you then.”Rowan said, dejected.

“Why don’t you come to my house and wait until night? My name is Liri by the way.” She put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, clear concern in them.

“All right. But I don’t want to be a burden.”

“It’s no burden at all.” She finished leading him to one of the small houses.

The inside of the house was warm and smelled like honey. There was a small kitchen and sitting area with a doorway that most likely led to a bedroom. Liri led Rowan to the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

“So I’ve never seen you around before stranger. What’s your name? Where are you from?” She asked curiously.

“Oh! I’m sorry, my name is Rowan. I’m from the human world?” He offered.

“Wait. Your name is Rowan and you’re a human?” She said turning to him.

“No- um I’m a half-fairy.”

Suddenly Liri walked over to him and hugged him. Squeezing him tightly.

“You’re him. You’re Sol’s little boy.” She said letting him go but still holding onto his arms, looking him up and down.

“Uhhh do you know him?” Rowan asked, trying to remove himself from her grip.

Liri laughed and brought Rowan into a hug again. When she did, another person entered the house.

“Liri? Who is this?” His voice was on edge and confused.

“Oh Clove! It’s Sol’s boy! He came back.” The man gasped and raced to see Rowan’s face.

“We thought you were dead!” Clove joined Liri’s hug and Rowan was starting to feel extremely claustrophobic.

“Can you please explain how I know you?” He asked, worming his way out of the hug and backing up towards the door.

“Sweety, you’re our grandson. We used to go see you in the human world, but Sol told us you had died.” Liri explained, her voice turning sad.

“But know you’re hear, and by the looks of it, claimed by someone.” Clove added.

Rowan blushed and looked at the floor, “I didn’t even know what that was until a few minutes ago. Besides it doesn’t matter since the person who claimed me has no interest.”

“Well that’s not true. You can’t claim someone unless there is mutual attraction. So who’s the lucky fairy?” Liri asked.

“That would be Flint.” Sol walked through the door and answered for Rowan, “Hi mom, dad.”

Liri rushed over to Sol and hugged him, before pulling back and slapping him, “Why did you tell us he was dead?!”

Sol rubbed his face and looked at his mother, “If I hadn’t Rowan would be put in danger and he would have been killed. I’m sorry.”

Liri hugged Sol again and went back to Rowan, “So, Flint? I wouldn’t have expected that.”

Rowan blushed again and looked up at Liri, “Do we have to talk about this?”

“No, but I can tell you want to.” She answered.

“Well, I went to go find him after he rushed out of the room and I heard him talking about how he was in love with someone else. I haven’t even known him for that long, but it broke my heart.” Rowan said, moving to the sitting room and sitting on the couch.

Liri followed him to couch and cupped his face, wiping the tears from his face, “It’s okay. The bond strengthens the already present emotions, causing rejection to become even more painful.”

Rowan just stared back, not sure what to say. Luckily before he had to say anything, another figure burst through the door and ran towards Rowan. Apple grabbed him and pulled him up.

“What do you think you’re doing!” She demanded.

“Talk-” Rowan was about to answer when Apple cut him off, “Not now. I mean what do you think you’re doing running off like that! You had me and Flint worried sick!”

She pulled Rowan into a hug, “You don’t know how to get around this place. You could’ve gotten lost or worse.”

 

“I’m fine Apple, just had to get out.”

She looked Rowan over before pulling him towards the door, “I’m sorry to interrupt but you need to get to the castle. Flint is too worried to be coherent.”

Rowan looked at his grandparents who nodded their heads. He allowed Apple to lead him back to the castle, his father staying behind. When he walked through the doors of the castle he was immediately tackled by Flint, who wrapped his arms around him and pinned him to the floor.

“Rowan I was so worried. I didn’t know where you had gone and I was scared that you had gotten hurt or kidnapped or-” Rowan cut him off, “I’m fine Flint, so if you could please let me up off of the floor.”

“Oh sorry.” Flint got off of Rowan and helped pull him to his feet.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry for running off.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m the one who said something that wasn’t true.”

“Flint? What are you saying?” Rowan grabbed Flint’s hand.

“I do have feelings for you. I just wasn’t ready, but you running out made me realize that I needed you.” Flint started to move his face closer to Rowan’s who responded by doing the same.

Rowan could forget about what Flint had said for now, but they still needed to talk about it at some point. But all those thoughts raced out of Rowan’s mind as Flint’s hand reached up to cup his cheek and pull him closer, just centimeters from each others faces.


	10. Last Chapter

They kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a tumblr post that I saw on instagram. I'm sorry that I didn't link it, but I couldn't find the post. Also please be nice to me this is the first thing I've ever posted on here.


End file.
